Look at Me I'm Sandra Dee
Look at Me I'm Sandra Dee from Grease is featured in Glease, the sixth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Kitty with back-up from the New Directions Girls (except Marley). Kitty decides to have a sleepover in homage to the school production of Grease. Kitty shows off her things to Marley at first, who is invited to the sleepover. Later, the rest of the girls arrive, bringing in food and drinks. Here we also see Kitty attempt to make Marley bulimic. She clicks her fingers for Sugar to press the play button as Look at Me, I'm Sandra Dee begins, while Marley is in the bathroom. Kitty mocks Marley further with Tina, Brittany and Sugar going along with it too. Sugar pushes Kitty off while she sings as she gets up, flipping her hair like Marley. At the end of the song, Marley comes out of the bathroom behind Kitty as she watches her jump off the chair and sing the final lines of the song. The four girls walk away as if they had nothing to do with it. "Are you making fun of me, Kitty?" Marley asks. Kitty takes off her wig and just like Rizzo did in Grease, Kitty says, "Some people are so touchy!" Marley, embarrassed, looks at Kitty. It is featured on Glee: The Music Presents Glease. Lyrics Kitty: Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee Lousy with virginity Won't go to bed till i'm legally wed, I can't! I'm Sandra Dee! Watch it, hey I'm Doris Day I was not brought up that way. Won't come across, even Rock Hudson lost Kitty with New Directions Girls: His heart to Doris Day. Kitty (New Directions Girls): I don't drink (no!) Or swear (oh!) I don't rat my hair (ew!) I get ill from one cigarette (cough, cough, cough) Keep your filthy paws Off my silky drawers! Would you pull that crap with Annette? Kitty: As for you Troy Donahue I know what you wanna do, You've got your crust I'm no object of lust. Kitty with New Directions Girls (New Directions Girls): I'm just plain Sandra Dee. (Eee, hahahaha) Kitty: Elvis! Elvis! Let me be! Keep that pelvis far from me! Just keep your cool, Now your starting to drool. Hey fongool, I'm Sandra Dee! Trivia *The original stage lyrics were "No, no, no, Sal Mineo / I would never stoop so low." The lyrics heard here were written for the film since, at the time of filming, Mineo was stabbed to death. Ironically, the film was released less than a year after Elvis himself died. *The scene is similar to the original movie of the musical, as well as the final dialogue between Marley and Kitty . *This was originally going to be Rachel's audition piece for New Directions, but Ryan Murphy was so impressed with Lea's rendition of On My Own , that they changed it. *The robe Unique is wearing is remarkably similar to the one Marty wears in the original song from the movie. Errors *In a shot near the beginning of the song, the bear that was on the bed by Sugar's feet was knocked to the floor. In the next shot, it's still on the bed. *At one point, the lace from Sugar's pajama shirt was taken off her head. But then, it's still on her head in the next shot. Videos Navigational Category:Season Four Songs Category:Glee: The Music Presents Glease Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls